Many power switch applications require a switch that can function on the high-side of a high input voltage (e.g., on the order of 800 Volts or more) and can supply a valid switch closure when switching a DC voltage that varies from ground to the maximum input voltage at the full switching frequency. Such applications include: high-speed plasma drivers, high-speed gate drivers, switching mode power supplies, motor drivers, etc.
Several types of power switch drivers are known, for example, transformer coupled, DC coupled, opto-isolated with floating power supplies, etc. Each of these switch driving methods has benefits and drawbacks, but the DC coupled driver is among the simplest, lowest cost, and generally highest performance of the known driver topologies. In recent years, the voltages at which MOSFET and IGBT devices can run increased dramatically, along with the need at which the switch drivers can run. However, the DC coupled driver has not kept pace in terms of ability to operate at high input voltages and high speed.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.